Dyskusja użytkownika:PokeIce
Porossyłaj innym Plis. Wiki Denkichu 12:54, kwi 29, 2012 (UTC) Plik:025mini.gif PiPikachu Plik:025mini.gif To co uzupełnisz te informacje???? Volt Cześć:) Witaj Witaj, na Buizel Wiki. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Użytkownik:PokeIce. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Trzcina08 (dyskusja) 07:59, mar 4, 2012 Ok, więc powiedz dokładnie o co chodzi. Jesteś użytkownikiem wikinezki? Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 08:11, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) Kuuurcze, no ja się takimi rzeczami nie zajmuję, bo po prostu brakuje mi na nie czasu. Przepraszam cię bardzo. Takimi rzeczami będziesz musiała się zająć sama. Przecież nie musisz mieć tej strony od razu. Zrobisz, jak będziesz miała czas :D Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 14:48, mar 17, 2012 (UTC) Hej Roxy to ja Wiki ^-^ Wiki' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''Moja Dyskusja!]] 08:23, mar 24, 2012 (UTC)' Coś mi się rzuciło w oczy że robicie anime??--Plik:381mini.gif[[User:Latios 115|'Latios :D']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Latios 115|'(Pogadamy??)]]Plik:491mini.gif 10:09, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) Mógłbym się zapisać?? --Plik:381mini.gif[[User:Latios 115|'''Latios :D]][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Latios 115|'(Pogadamy??)']]Plik:491mini.gif 10:28, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) Spoko to daj znać jak otworzysz zapisy :D A tak w ogóle to po jakim regionie ono będzie??--Plik:381mini.gif[[User:Latios 115|'Latios :D']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Latios 115|'(Pogadamy??)']]Plik:491mini.gif 10:31, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) To fajnie więc jakby były już zapisy to daj znać ^^--Plik:381mini.gif[[User:Latios 115|'Latios :D']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Latios 115|'(Pogadamy??)']]Plik:491mini.gif 10:40, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) Mogę się zapisać jako rywal(chyba że można jeszcze jako główny)??--Plik:381mini.gif[[User:Latios 115|'Latios :D']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Latios 115|'(Pogadamy??)']]Plik:491mini.gif 10:48, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) A ile mogę mieć pokow przy debiucie ?? czy może być np.3??--Plik:381mini.gif[[User:Latios 115|'Latios :D']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Latios 115|'(Pogadamy??)']]Plik:491mini.gif 10:51, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) Plik:494mini.gif Wiki Plik:494mini.gif Ej, czemu ta cała Ev1234567890 ma tyle Poków w Wspomnieniach? Art (Jabu) Czesc ---- Mikayla Jeszcze bearmon http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V8u2AaRNTR8 Oglądaj i rób screeny xd Ja nie mogę, bo u cioci nie można ich robić ;(( Ok, będzie łatwo, bo gdy atakują krzyczą nazwę ataku w odpowiednim momencie naciśnij Prnt Scrn SysRq i zrobi się screen (znaczy wklej go np. na painta i zapisz, możesz zrobić tylko 1, inaczej jeśli nie wkleisz to się to nie będzie 1 scr.) Ok, ale TY linki i zdjęcia ok? ja historie daj mi 5 - 10 min xd na pasku obok jest part. 2, przy okazji obejrzysz film ;)) tyle ok? Jeszcze linki i masz zrobione :D cz. 2 cz. 3 cz. 4 eh... ok, ale pliska, szybko go rób nie :/ tak on nie ma ewolucji :/ thx :) Chcesz zrobić DM003? posłuchaj, nie możesz zwalać najgorszej roboty na innych!!!!!! Spróbuj chociaż raz sama!!!!!! w lilamon na 4 pokazie, a w rosemon no.. niespodzianka >:D na lalamon, terriermon ciągle mnie pytałaś "a możesz mi pomóc? ja zrobię to ty to" Ja sama zrobiłam mike renamon i pozostałych! Odcinki też! Naprawdę, zrób coś raz sama do końca.. Chciałaś być w anime ok.. A może sobie pomału rób na wordpadzie? Tam sobie mozesz zapisać a na końcu all wyślesz z obrazkami i muzyką ok? 1) nie nie musi 2) tak, WordPad program do pisania ps. ale zacznik jak all uzupełnię w odcinku czyli zapowiedź i uzupełnię postacie jutro ok, ale zapytaj się mnie zanim wyślesz ok? MÓWIŁAM!!! NIE RÓB JESZCZE STRONY! NIE UZUPEŁNIŁAM Z DM002!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! wchodzę co 5 min, na 5 min.. tak, aby anime dokończyć do od jutra dopiero.. grr.. co jakiś czas net mi się zacina :// OK, możesz zacząć! tu masz muzykę i głosy jakie wystąpiły. Pamiętaj, KOLORY NOWYCH GŁOSÓW MAJĄ SIĘ NIE POWTARZAĆ!! A One vision do ewolucji, butterfly to czołówka, jeśli będziesz chciała nową muzykę to się mnie spytaj, podaj link do muzyki i w jakich okolicznościach będzie włączone. Trzymaj się fabuły i staraj się jak najwięcej tekstu i opisu XD pozdrowienie :) - [[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 09:06, maj 18, 2012 (UTC) aha i obrazki na samym końcu ;) Eevee ^^ Cześć ;) Vapi Cześc a u mnie dobrze a jak u cb .a co do opowiadania ok nigdzie mi sie nie śpieszy :D Cześc a nic nudze sie a ty ? Z wielką chęcią wymyśle kiedyś jakiś odcinek. Ps.Czemu miałbym nie dodawać mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki do przyjaciół Tak szczerze to mam facebooka :D Tak zapisze sie ale nie tera nie mam za dużo czasu i żadko tu bywam ale zapisze się na 100 % :D Hej moge zapisać się do tego ,,Wspomnienia pipi i moje,, Widzę że prace nad twoim i pipi opowiadaniem idą na całego. Czy mogę liczyć na występ Zacka w najbliższych odcinkach??--Latios :D ✉ 14:20, kwi 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok a pokemony zaraz podam. Ma być ich 8??--Latios :D ✉ 14:30, kwi 15, 2012 (UTC) 1.Trapinch->Vibrava->Flygon 2.Bagon->Shelgon->Salamence 3.Dragonair->Dragonite 4.Metang->Metagross 5.Pupitar->Tyranitar 6.Electabuzz->Electivire 7.Magmar->Magmortar 8.Dusclops->Dusknoir --Latios :D ✉ 14:39, kwi 15, 2012 (UTC) '''ZAPRASZAM DO CZYTANIA NAJLEPSZEGO NA BUIZELWIKI NAPISANEGO PRZEZ NASZEGO ADMINA TRZCINĘ.' NIEDŁUGO RUSZY TAKŻE DRUGI ZAPRASZAM!!!--Latios :D ✉ Wkrocz do niezwykłego świata Pokemon razem z Hikarim i jego przyjaciółmi Nowy Bohater,Nowe Przygody!Zapraszam do czytania.Link obok [[Użytkownik:Volt:D/Moje Anime|'''Klik!]]' '[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław']]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|(Nie gryzę)'']]Plik:501MS.png Łooo. A myślałam że jestem sama. Elo, Elo companero 06:23, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) To zrozumiałe. Elo, Elo companero 06:50, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Selene Mogę się zapisać do twojego i PiPikachu opowiadania? Witam to ja Wiktor prowadze sonde pytanie brzmi : ,,Co z moich twórczości będziesz oglądać?'' wybierz przynajmniej jedną odpowiedź i odpisz na mojej dyskusji: *Let's play pokemon *Farma pokemon *Region Aliis *Komiks pokemon *Nic Zagłosuj na sonde zamieszczoną na moim profilu -Wikcio4 Czesc - Jabudex 07:11, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) Nie obraże sie - Jabudex 07:35, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) Farma Pokemon Zapraszam! Farma Pokemon ,zagrasz? Proszę przynajmniej spróbuj Zapiszesz się? :( Nie musisz grać codziennie ! Dobrze , zastanów się :) ^_^ -Wikcio4 WRNR Glaceon? (Nie)Pamiętasz mnie pewnie? Wiedzałem że mnie poznasz (Nick podobny tylko + "rior") A pamiętasz jak prowadziłem opowiadanie, co nie? Ale na Wikinezce już nie ma, a tu nie będzie. Jest tu (trzeba poszukać) Ale od początku zaczynam (bo nie szło) ale postacie i ich skład zostaje bez zmian (tylko odcinki zmieniam i formę) W większości odcinki. Postacie i ich skład zostaje bez zmian (narazie ;D) ale bez "Historia" bo by wszystko się pogmawtało. Nawet lubię, ale nie dołączę. Wybacz Dobra. Ale co będzie z tym moim opowiadaniem, bo go TU nie przeniosę. Huh... Dalej tam jesteś. Zmieniam tylko treść odcinków. I nie mam GG oraz FB. Ale dalej uczęstniczasz w opowiadaniu? Bo się odcinki zmieniają. A nic. Zastanawiam się nad odcinkiem. 123ViVa13 Moge się zapisać do twojego i PiPikachu anime wspomnienia? 123ViVa123 15:43, maj 12, 2012 (UTC) A jako kto mogę? 123ViVa123 15:36, maj 14, 2012 (UTC) Fajnie zapraszam zapraszam na tę wiki : ) Ile mogę mieć poków? 123ViVa123 16:55, maj 14, 2012 (UTC) Szkoda, że tylko 6. Ale i tak dobrze 123ViVa123 16:59, maj 14, 2012 (UTC) A można mieć pokemony w boxie? 123ViVa123 18:10, maj 14, 2012 (UTC) Zapiszesz się ? Jak tak przeczytaj zasasdy i stwórz profil A można mieć pokemony w boxie? 123ViVa123 16:45, maj 15, 2012 (UTC) HURA!! 123ViVa123 18:25, maj 16, 2012 (UTC)